Don't Lose It
by ElsaGabriela
Summary: Kagome is losing her grip on reality after Inuyasha's decision for Kikyo. And now... will she fall into madness or will a certain wolf prince save her? OneShot! R


**Don't Lose It  
Elsa Gabriela**

* * *

Hi everyone! This is my first fic in english! So please be nice, and help me out if any grammar mistake!

I hope you like it, it involve Kouga and Kagome, one of my favorite pairs.

By the way, I have make some grammar corrections, thanking everyone who told me!  
I dedicate to you this chapter to...

- Imaginations Creation -  
- Popuri7 -  
- yinyansakusyao -  
- LettuceNPudding -

P.D... should I continue with this fic? or should I not? Pls tell meee

READ & ENJOY & REVIEW!

* * *

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x _

_The reality was harsh, and she could barely live with it. It was costing her too much of her time, too much energy, too much life. _

"_You have to move on, Kagome."_

_That's what everyone told her, to move on, but how can you do that if the one thing you lived for is gone?_

"_He two-timed you, Kags!"_

_Her friends tried to comfort her by saying his defects, the reasons why she should not love him… but they did not know that because of those reasons, she loved him._

"_Kagome, this is stupid! Stop acting like this, its not the end of the world!"_

_Is it not? If it isn't… then why was she feeling so cold? Why the emptiness in her heart? _

"_I'm tired… I'm going to bed."_

_Her words so silent, that everyone on her house barely heard her. She walked like a zombie, climbed up the stairs in such a slow way that a turtle could have beat her up in a race, and enter her room. She fall into her bed, hug her pillow and let her tears fall down her once beautiful brown eyes._

_Her sobs where quiet, no one heard them, no one was aware of the pain that was eating her alive. No one knew how hard it was for her to live with his treason, with the image of him running away with her, Kikyo._

"_Why did you do it, Inuyasha?" – She questioned the air that could not give her an answer._

_Yes, Inuyasha… why did you do it? Why leave the living and run for the death? What person in her sane judgment would do that? _

"_But my dear Inuyasha… you were never a sane person, right? You always clung to the past, to her, to the love and happiness she gave you, the only one you knew."_

_She felt asleep, washed in her own sadness, covered in depression, unaware of the world that was still spinning around her, unaware of the person that enter through her window that night, unaware of the feelings this person had for her._

"_I never thought he would hurt you this badly… forgive me, I was not there to help you or lend you a shoulder…" – he whispered in her ear, sending small shivers through her body. _

_She open her eyes very slowly, for she swore she heard someone, and she found what she was looking for just in front of her, looking her with that eyes of his that had kept her awake entire nights after she meet him._

"_How…?"_

_There was always a time for why or what, the only thing that matter at that precise moment was How he FOUND her._

"_I search for you days and night, travel through all of Japan, asked your friends for your living, and they guided me to a well. Believe me it was not easy getting here, since I have no longer the shards. I tried for days, prayed for a second chance of seeing you, your smile, your eyes… and then when I was about to give up hope, I jumped into the well and appeared here, on your time, on your house, on your room with you."_

_Her eyes were full of hurt and silent tears make their way through her face, he wiped them away with his thumbs, his skin was hot against her cold one. _

"_What happened?" – he asked, and even if he already knew the answer… he needed to hear her voice, to hear her version, yet she took her own time… looking around her dark room, sitting on her bed, and then watching the stars from her bedroom window she answered…_

"_He choose her over me. He did not keep his promise of protecting me, he was not there to prevent me from falling into darkness, into insanity, he could not keep his promise to both of us…of always being there for us, so he choose… and so he leaved me in the rain that day, and before he went with his beloved one he gave me the Shikon jewel and his collar, the one that kept a bond between us… he didn't say farewell, he did not look at me in the eye, he just went… with her, to hell... leaving me in the rain wishing I was dead in order to keep my heart from breaking."_

_Her voice cracked with each word, the memories she was trying so hard to forget where returning and she could almost felt it real again, but almost, because she knew that was past, only her reason had prevent her from falling into the dangerous world of insanity. _

"_I'm sorry, Kagome…" – his voice was so sweet, oh so gentle that anyone hearing it will have melt, he took her hand in his, and start rubbing them, trying to bring heat, life into a soulless, cold body. _

_How can someone alive be death? Why it is that humankind was so vulnerable to changes that when they came, their strength breaks down? They lost hope? They are unable to see the light at the end of the suffering tunnel?_

"… _never lose hope." – He told her with one of his secret smiles, those ones reserved only for her. _

"_What's to hope for me? I have lost the one I loved… the one that gave my world sense…" _

_She spoke like a broken doll, one that will never ever be repaired. The young man sighed, and took the woman he was madly in love within his arms, carrying her bridal style into her roof… she never once scream, nor felt the sudden change of weather… she was as death as her past self was once._

"_My sweet, lovely Kagome… since when did you became blind? When was life black and white for you? You used to see colors in every shadow… what's different now?" _

_He could not help but ask her, for he had seen her when she was a never-ending energy person, when her smile could light up a room full of darkness, when her eyes transmitted the warm of her soul. _

"_Everything. Everything is different…" – she answered dully, while crying some more. _

"_You were never blind, Kags." _

_He tried to encourage her to see around for herself, but she could not bring herself to look into the reality. She looked like a lost girl who just lost her parents from sight... unable to look beyond her care, unable to do more than cry. _

"_You never cried so much before…"_

_She just stood there, in his arms, without meeting his penetrating eyes. Tears still running but slowly stopping… _

"_You saw color, you saw life… you heard the silent voice of silence…"_

"_Did I?" – She had lost it._

_She had lost the grip in reality, she was falling into darkness, she was going down without realizing it herself. She no longer recognized herself, she couldn't tell the difference between black and white, she couldn't feel the difference of winter and summer._

"_Kagome…"_

_He whisper, holding her waist and then hugging her with all his energy, with all his love for her. She did nothing; she just stood there, watching him with those dull brown eyes, new of her._

"_Can you hear me…?" – he asked, afraid that she had already locked herself from the world._

_But he was gratefull and let out a sigh when she nodded._

"_I won't let you lose it…"_

_He told her silently, and then his head came closer to her and his lips tasted hers. Heaven and hell crashed when she slowly responded to his affection, making the young man, the wolf prince the happiest man alive on earth. _

"_Save me, Kouga, save me from loosing it."_

_Her voice was soft like it used to be, but it was still broken if one heard well. Her body was still cold, but her judgment was not. _

"_Just come with me…"_

_He whispered in her ear, holding her close, preventing her from disease, she hug him back… because she was slowly realizing how cold night really was on winter._

"_I'll go anywhere with you, only if you save me."_

_She answered faithfully before returning to her room, and writing a farewell note to her family… they will certainly not miss her… after all, who would miss a dead body? _

"_Let's go."_

_She did not answer this time, but he knew she was listening… he knew it was going to be hard for her to return to the past, to face the reality she had try to evade for the past months, but he also knew that if she did not face it sooner or latter, she was going to lose it and that was something Kagome was not ready to do. _

"_Kouga, don't let me fall."_

"_I will always be there to catch you if that happens, my Kagome."_

_That was the truth, he would not promise her something he was not sure to give her. He was giving her a sanctuary, a place to live a chance to forget… a second opportunity to see the colors, the darkness, and to hear the silent voice of silent._

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

* * *

Soooo... did you like it?! Hope you did! Cuz I enjoy writing it!

Btw... should I continue with this fic? Or should I leave it like this? Pleasee tell me!

and REVIEW!

Thank you,  
Elsa Gabriela


End file.
